Without Love
by Finntana
Summary: First fanfic!  Is about Sam and Santana!  Read if you want I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Just to tell everybody before reading this, this is my very first Fan fiction. I have been reading Fan fiction forever and have never uploaded any of my stories. I hope people like it and please tell me if a) you think it is garbage or b) if you think i should upload another chapter. I have read through it a couple of times and am a little scared to post it so feel free to give me any tips or such on how to make it better or something! Enjoy!**

Without Love

When Santana had first started dating Sam both believed that they were just using each other to get over there exes! After Sam practically being humiliated by Quinn cheating and Santana being totally shot down by Brittany they had actually made quite a pair. They also became very close. Although neither would admit it they actually enjoyed each others company. After school each day Sam would drive Santana home and would occasionally come in and they would do homework and watch TV.

One day after school Sam was driving he totally forgot about bringing Santana home. By the time he realised, they were way out in the total opposite direction.

Looking up from her cell phone Santana said, "Sam where are we going?"

"Oh um i'm not sure, here let's turn around"

"No it's fine, let's just go to your place!"

Knowing that saying no would just lead him into giving in and saying yes, he gave in.

"Okay, fine."

The rest of the car ride was in silence and they both had the urg to say something, anything that would break the awkward silence, but they didn't and the car ride remained silent. When they pulled up to his place Santana was surprised to be in the front lawn of some cheap motel place. Sam walked around the front of the car and opened up the door for Santana. Still in shock with her mouth most likely wide open she finally said "Is this where you live?"

"...yea."

Santana was a little scared at first to go in. There were weird men that were eyeballing her boobs and even creepy old guys giving her a look. Seeing the glares from the others he grabbed her hand and lead her in. She held onto his arm for dear life and it felt so good to be next to him. When they got to his room they went in and Santana was shocked to see how little stuff he has but decided not to say anything because she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Are we alone?", Santana asked. Not knowing really what else to say.

"Yea, dads at work and my little brother and sister are at friends houses."

Noticing the awkward silence Sam decided that he trusted Santana enough to tell her about how his dad had lost his job and the bank had taken their house away. By the end of the story both Santana and Sam had tears in their eyes. Sam picked Santana up and layed her in his bed. He snuggled behind her and kissed her head and knowing that it couldn't be later than five, they both fell asleep. At 8 o'clock, Sam was awaken by his dad lightly pushing on Sam to wake up. Sam was still pretty tired from the day but slowly he unwrapped his arms from what was around Santana's slender waist and headed outside to talk to his dad.

"Hey Dad what's up?", Sam said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Umm Sam, I have to ask who that girl is."

"Ohh that's Santana, remember my girlfriend I was telling you about!"

"Oh well she is very pretty but I don't want you to fooling around in here. The kids could walk in any minute and I don't want them seeing that!"Don't worry Dad, we were just talking and then we feel asleep."

"Are you gonna take her home? Her parents must be worried!"

That was one thing Sam didn't know about Santana. From all the times that he had ever been at her house he never once saw any sign of her parents and she never talked about them.

"Hang on I'll go wake her and see", Sam said, breaking the silence.

Sam quietly walked in and woke Santana up. When she turned around she was half asleep and Sam asked, "Santana should I take you home?"

No comment.

"Santana won't your parent be worried?"

Santana was still half asleep when she stirred around and said "Sam my parents arn't home. Now come back in bed!". Santana pulled on Sams arm and turned around till he was back in his origional position where he was holding her waist.

Out of curisoty Sam asked, "What do you mean your parents arn't home?"

Santana turned around and buried her head deeply into Sams chest and said, "My Grandma who lives somewhere in Canada is sick and they went to take care of her."

"Why didn't you go?". Sam didn't quite understand. Was she on her own and didn't tell anybody? Cause Sam new better than anyone that everyone need somebody to lean on. Santana finally answered his question and said, "I want to finish high school. I didn't want to move and my family wasn't that close anyways. They left me and the big house and call about once a week!"

"Do you ever get lonely?"

"Yes but that's why I am lucky to have you! You are really my only friend. Everyone else hates me, and I am tired so let's go back to sleep."

Giving in Sam gave Santana a small but firm peck on the lips before saying "goodnight" and then dazing off to sleep."

**End of chapter 1? I am not really sure if i should continue this or not but I hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Bonding!

**I am still a little unsure about this story but have enjoyed writing it! Today I was really bored so I wrote another chapter! Please review any tips you may have for making this better. Also I would love some suggestions. So please read and I hope you like it! Oh and also I am very sorry for any typo's or spelling mistakes. :)**

Santana woke up the next morning by the light comming in from the window. She quietly got out of Sams embrace and went to close the curtains all the way. It took her a minute to realize that she just woke up in Sams bed in Sams house! How did this happen? All she remembers is the heartbreaking story of why his family has to live in this condo. She looked back at Sam and decided to wake him up cause it was almost 6:30 which ment time for school. She went over and laid back in bed and right when she heard Sam figit she pretended to be asleep.

"Santana", Sam said in a tired tone.

Santana faked a moan and said "yea."

"Good morning!"

"We should probley start to get ready for school?"

"Santana, it's Saturday, no school!"

"I thought yesterday was Wednesday!"

"Nope! But anyway, let's go do something today!"

"Like what?"

"Umm I don't know but first let's get cleaned up!"

"Okay. I am going to go take a shower."

"Oh wait Santana. We ran out of shampoo and conditioner so do you think we could go shower at your house?"

"We?"

"You know what I mean."

"Ya sounds good to me."

"Lets go.". Sam grabbed Santana's hand because most likely the same men who were out yesterday would be there again.

When they arrived at Santana's house and they went inside. They went into the family room and Santana took Sam's hand and took him into the bathroom. Santana pulled off her shirt, then pulled Sams off and started the shower. Then Santana pulled Sam into a deep kiss with both of them peeling off their clothes. They got into the shower and after a while they broke the kiss and Santana pulled out the shampoo took some and passed it on to Sam. By the time Sam was done cleaning himself Santana was just starting to shave.

"Do you want me to go start some breakfast?"

"Yea, sure!"

Sam pulled Santana in to give her a kiss on the cheek causing her to cut her leg. She winsed in pain and before leaving Sam kissed her leg and rekissed her except this time on the lips. He went to go make some pancakes.

Whenever Santana was around Sam she was always in a better mood than she was at school. Sam was actually findind himself falling in love with Santana and he had a feeling that she felt the same way. As the pancakes were starting to bake Sam felt a pair of tone arms rap around his waist.

"Smells good", Santana said as Sam turned around and kissed her.

"Thanks."

Sam went and put the pancakes on the table, came back, grabbed Santana's hand and then lead her to the table setting her on his lap and feeding her.

Looking at his phone Sam relised he was late. "Oh crap Santana I need to go pick up my brother and sister from their friends house!"

"Oh okay. See you later i guess!"

"Do you want to come with me?"

"To go pick up your little brother and sister? No thanks!"

"Come on, they have been dieing to meet you!"

"Please I doubt you have even mentioned me!"

"Wanna bet!"

Sam then picked Santana up and carried her out to the car. Santana wasn't really protesting, she was just enjoying not having to walk. Sam set her in the passengers seat, shut the door then went around and got in the car. He texted his dad for the address and they ended up getting lost and neither Sam nor Santana could figure out where they were! After about 2 hours of confusion they finally found the house. Sam went up to the door and apologized for being so late and brought them to the car. Sam introduced Santana to the kids and then they headed back to Santanas house. They would of gone back to Sams but Santana offered and they haven't really been out of the motel room much.

After lots and lots of playing, Santana said that she would go make some lunch. As she was making lunch she felt someone slap her butt. She turned around to see that it was Sam's little brother. He looked scared and then said "Please don't tell Sam." Then he went away. Santana laughed to herself and went back to making lunch.

They decided to have a sleepover at Santana's house instead of going back so after putting Sam's little brother and sister down to bed Sam came into Santana's room unsure of where he was sleeping.

"Where would you like me to sleep?"

Comming up to Sam and wrapping her hands around his neck she said, " Well I was hoping that you would sleep with me."

"Sounds good to me"

Like always Sam swept Santana right off of her feet and onto the bed. Then they started intensly making out until they heard Sams little brother and sister snicker! Sam said, "Guys what are you doing up?"

"We couldn't fall asleep!". Then both came and jumped on the bed by Santana and Sam.

"Are you two gonna get married?" Sams little sister asked seriously.

Neither really had a response to that question. I mean they are only in high school.

"Umm no, we are only in highschool!" Sam said.

"But moms and dads sleep in the same bed and you guys are."

"Well we are sleeping in the same bed cause we love each other, but we have decided to wait on deciding whether or not we are getting married till we are much older. Okay guys and it's time for you two to go to bed. Goodnight."

That was the first time Santana had heard Sam say that he loved her. It made Santana feel good inside to know that she had someone who wasn't gonna leave her. Santana turned to Sam and said, "Sam if you want you and your family could come live here. I mean this house is pretty big and could fit everyone."

"Santana we could never do that to you. My dad just got a job and soon we will be back on track..." Santana cut him off and said "Sam living in that small motel room is not healthy, please I am asking you. It wouldn't be a hassle, and well I would really enjoy the company."

He could not believe what he was hearing. It was so nice of Santana to even offer it but Sam knew that his dad would feel bad and say no, but it was worth a try. "I'll ask my dad, ok!"

"Okay!" and with that Sam planted a big one on Santanas lips before she snuggling up against him. They were lieing there and Sam said "Hey Santana..."

"Yea."

"I love you."

And there he said it again. She felt so good inside and all she could think of was to say was "I love you to!". Then they kissed and feel asleep. Santana had never felt so loved before and loved just being close to Sam. They hadn't even had sex yet but she felt like this was so much better than when she was in a relationship with Puck and all the other guys. She felt complete.

THE END


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Ok this chapter I will not say is my favorite but I was kinda having a block on what to write about. Sorry if this is getting a little boring to anyone and if it is I hope you will review! i would love to hear some input on how to make this better or any ideas for me to put in future chapters!**

A week had gone by since the sleepover at Sams house, and since then they had become inseperatable. They would always be with eachother and whenever they were seperate they would always be texting. When they heard that Brittany was throwing a party at her house they decided that they would go together and he could pick her up then they could spend the night at Santanas. So the day of the party, after Santana nearly spending 2 hours washing, drying, and straitening her hair. And then another 30 minutes trying things on she finally decided on a pair of shorts and a sexy top. When Sam picked her up he was in awe. She looked hot, sexy, and full on beautiful. They went inside and Santana was quick to get drunk but Sam didn't drink. Everyone was pretty drunk except for him and a couple other designated drivers.

As the party went on someone decided that it would be a good idea to play seven minutes in heaven. They put everyones names in a hat and picked who would get to go first. First it was Quinn and Mike and when they were done they announced that it was Santana and Puck. As Pucks name came out Sam winced. But Santana gave Sam a look looking like asking for permission and he gave her a nod and Puck grabbed her hand and they went in the closet.

-In the closet-

"Well Lopez looking hot tonight." Puck said as his obnoxious, drunk self.

"Puck we are not having sex!" Santana said right away so Puck wouldn't try anything.

"Uhh why not?"

"Puck was what we had real?" Santana asked ignoring his question.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, all the sex was it just sex or did we actually have something!"

"I don't know really. I mean I really liked having sex with you."

"But did you actually like me?"

"Yes."

The truth was that Puck has always liked Santana. It wasn't always about the sex. He really liked being around her. A couple months ago he would have even said he loved her, and that is still be true but as a best friend not a lover. He missed the nights that they would spend just hanging out talking, and watching movies. Santana was one of his best friends and didn't want to just give up their friendship over a couple other women.

"Listin Santana, I really did like you. It wasn't all about the sex. I swear!"

"What happened?"

"I think I fell for Lauren! But sure as hell Santana I do like you and miss being friends with you."

"Puck do you think we could try being friends again?" Being drunk had surely gotton to her. I mean when has she ever been so girly. Puck too, if they were solbour neither would have had this conversation but alcohol sure does change a person.

Before answering the question they heard a knock on the door telling them their time was up. Puck lead them out holding Santanas waist to steady her and dropped her off with Sam. After making sure Sam had Santana, Puck went back to Lauren. Santana was practicaly falling asleep in Sams arm so he decided it was probley be best to go home. So he carried Santana out and drove her to her house where he carried her in and put her on the couch. Yea she was gonna have a major hangover the next morning which meant nothing but bad things for Sam. Santana was sound asleep but all Sam could think about is what went down with Puck and her in 7 minutes in heaven.

* * *

><p>The next morning Santana woke up with a killer headache. She stirred in bed accidentaly pushing Sam off the bed. He grunted, then slowly got back up on the bed and sat up, staring strait across the room, still half asleep. Santana sat up, stretched, and then sat right by Sam.<p>

Sam waking up a little from his daze said, "You had quite the party last night!"

"God don't remind me, my head is still pounding! I don't remember much, refresh my memory."

Sam relented on telling Santana but maybe is he told her she would remember what happened and would tell Sam. "Well you drank a lot, and also danced a bit, and then you had seven minutes in heaven-"

Cutting Sam off Santana said "Oh God with who!"

"Puck."

Then she remembers everything. The flashback came in her head. Then talking about wanting to be friends again and some shit. I mean she wouldn't mind being friends with Puck but that was getting off topic and she really did not want to think about that right now. What she was thinking about was to remember to thank God for not doing anything she would regret with Puck. She has too good of a relationship with Sam to risk.

"Why didn't you stop me?" Santana asked curiously.

"I don't know. I guess I didn't want to seem like the jelous boyfriend, I mean I guess I should of but i didn't think you would mind."

"Well don't worry cause we didn't do anything. From what I remember all we did was talk!"

"Oh okay." A sign of relief took a thousand pound weight off of Sam's shoulder. He didn't want to stay on that subject much longer though so he started thinking about what to do for the rest of the day and asked, "So what do you want to do?"

"Umm will you carry me too the shower?"

"Noooo," Sam wined. "You take like 30 minute showers and I would MUCH rather you stay with me and we could watch a movie or something. Any movie of your choice!"

"Fine, Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen it is! And you have to put it in!"

"Deal."

From there Sam picked Santana up from her bed and carried her into the living room, then he put the movie in and sat on the couch next to Santana. She leaned against Sam and he put his arm around her. They both feel asleep in such a confortable position.

**So there it is! Its not my favorite chapter so far and is a little shorter but I wanted to update! Please please please review! It means the world to me whenever I read a review! Sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes and I will update once I think of a good idea for the next chapter! It would really help if I had some ideas in my reviews ;) **


End file.
